


Crime, Punishment, and Just Deserts

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Wee!Dick is always guilty until proven innocent.





	Crime, Punishment, and Just Deserts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Framed."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 3rd-Sep-2009.

“It wasn’t me!” Dick pouted, upset that he was always guilty until proven innocent.

Unfortunately, Bruce didn’t seem to be moved by Dick’s trembling lower lip. “Your fingerprints are on it. There’s a size six sneaker print next to it. You’ve been caught practicing your handstands in here before.”

“But I haven’t done that since last week! …I mean since the last time Alfred caught me, months ago.” Busted. But this time he actually was telling the truth. Maybe he’d lied to Alfred about never practicing his flips and handstands in the back parlor ever again, but he definitely hadn’t broken the vase!

“No television for one week, and no Robin for two.”

Dick cranked up the “poor me” lip-and-tear vibes, but Bruce didn’t even blink. He was strong, his guardian. Not that Dick hadn’t known that; Bruce was the freaking Batman, after all. “All right, Bruce.”

“Clean this up, and apologize to Alfred for disobeying him.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bruce left him, and Dick squatted to collect the broken pieces of the vase. Bruce was right; he could see his own fingerprints on the larger pieces. But he’d touched the thing last week while trying to keep it upright when he crashed into its stand, so fingerprints didn’t necessarily mean anything.

And yeah, maybe that was his sneaker print, but it wasn’t as if he never walked in here. Strange though that it wouldn’t have been cleaned up the last time Alfred did this room. Hmm. When did Dick even walk through that much mud?

And what was this strange print here? It was almost like a fingerprint, but it was broader…

Then… Ah ha! Two black hairs inside a curved broken piece of ceramic.

Putting the pieces together, and assuming his other sneakers had slobber on them, Dick was excited that he deduced that Ace broke Alfred’s vase.

Then he was frustrated and embarrassed that he’d been framed by the dog! The Bathound, sure, but still.

He wondered if Bruce would be proud at his detecting or amused or angry that Ace almost got away with breaking the vase.

Then again, none of that mattered so long as Dick got Robin back. And maybe Ace would lose sidekick privileges for a couple weeks. Served him right!!


End file.
